Fuyuki Hinata in gensokyo
by Darklight of the 0 arcana
Summary: For a long time, fuyuki dream of that one girl in a wonderful world. Today that dream will come true.


It was that dream again.

No matter how many times I see it, that dream is always about me and someone else.

She has black hair with the tip

We were playing in a park, always together, my mother was there too.

Until one day, she disappeared... No, it was more like she said "you won't be seeing us again."

That girl... I know her but I can't remember one thing.

Just. Who. Is. She?

* * *

 **Location: Hinata house (Fuyuki room)**

"Wake up Fuyuki-dono!"

"Um.."

"Come on, you promised me that you would help me out!"

Waking up from his slumber, Fuyuki opened his eyes and saw the green frog invader and best friend of his, Keroro Gunso.

"Um... Good morning Gunso." Said sleepily Fuyuki to the sergeant.

"It's already afternoon, Fuyuki-dono!" Said the frog. Indeed looking at his clock, it was already past noon. Had he been sleeping that much? what was he doing last? oh well, at least it was sunday.

"Any way, come on get up, I promised to show that deserted shrine remember?"

"eh?...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! that's right!"

Fuyuki remembers, while he was finishing some homework, he look on the internet and read about an abandoned shrine near the border of Nagano and Yamanashi prefecture, at the Yatsugatake Mountain.

"Just gimme a second Sergeant!" let us skip this part okay?

* * *

 **Location: unknown.**

"Hum? This is...?" The youkai of boundary, Yukari Yakumo, have find something disrupting the border.

"No, it can't be. Has she awoken again?"

* * *

 **Location: (Outside)Hakurei Shrine**

"So this is the Mysterious shrine?" Said Keroro. they got thanks to the space mobile. "So Kururu did you find anything ?" said the green frog to the yellow frog.

"Yes kukuku" said Kururu. " Some interesting data come up, just give me a second and..."

"Gunso!" "umm? Fuyuki-dono" "Look what I found!!!" Said Fuyuki before dragging the frog with him. "Wait Fuyuki-dono! I'm still..." " Come on this way"

As Fuyuki lead the way, Kururu found something. "Hmmm?, what this?" Says Kururu "Energy... overflowing? And it's somewhere around...!"

"Wait Fuyuki-dono your running too fast!" Say the frog to the occultist. "It's fine we're almost there." True to his word when they arrive behind the shrine, what look like a gap. " This look so interesting that I wanted to show you gunso." Fuyuki said as he walk toward it. "Gero!? Wait Fuyuki-dono! We don't know if it's dangerous!" "Its fine I..." whatever Fuyuki was interrupt as a hand grab him and pull toward the portal. "Fuyuki-dono!!"

* * *

 **Location: Unknown.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fuyuki scream all the way down.

Then he stop mid air by an unknown force. He was pulled toward something or in this case someone.

"Fuyuki." The being say. he look in front of him and see a beautiful girl around his age. Her eyes were red like a vampire. her hair is black like his, her clothes consists of a white hobi like a Greek goddess. however the scariest part is her expression, she look like Yuno from Future Diary

"Huhuhuhu~ Fuyuki." The girl say again getting a little more scary "Fuyuki, it's been a long time."

"Um who are you?" Asked Fuyuki "You look familiar but I don't remember anything about you."

The girl took a surprised expression "You don't remember me? it's me *." She said but her word were distorted.

"Uh what? I didn't understand anything in the end." at those word she then took a dark expression "Oh I see, it's isn't the time yet." her expression then took a happy one (albeit very fake) and she said "Don't worry I'm happy to see you again. I make sure to visit a certain gap hag and dragon." she whispered that last phrase for herself.

She then take out something out of nowhere. "Here take those with you." She said "Those card will help you out from the youkai in that place."

At the mention of youkai, Fuyuki get excited "Youkai!? there really are Youkai!?" Youkai, Creature of night, one of humanity nightmare and creation. They are mythical creature of japan. A majority of story Describe Them as monstrous, They eat human, but other describe them as friendly too.

"fufufufu, yes there are, but don't be confuse when you meet them." she respond, very amuse by Fuyuki excitement.

"What do you mean?" "You'll understand when you get there, Also here I give this thing too." The girl give fuyuki a strange famlliar orb. " Wait isn't that...!?"

Then with a flick, she open portal. "This portal guide you to my place. don't worry, so long you stay in the village (until I get there), you'll be fine. I'm gonna drop you to the festival of the hakurei shrine." she say, then push Fuyuki toward it.

"Now then." The whole space suddenly shake. " TIME TO MEET THOSE *!"With another flick she teleported herself to... emh... well whoever she's after better have luck.

* * *

 **Location: Hinata house.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BEEN KINAPPED!?" a scream can be hear from the next universe. That scream came from the girl with red twin hair, Hinata Natsumi, the big sister of Fuyuki.

"Well… I mean.. yeah um." the sergeant doesn't know what to say without being killed.

The sergeant wanted to keep it a secret from her but one of his men told her.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A BETTER EXPLANATION OR YOU WILL BE FROG FRIED!"shouted Natsumi, cracking her knuckles, you could almost see an Asura behind her.

"GEROOO!?" Scream Keroro.

"Wait Natsumi!" say a red frog, Caporal Giroro, the man army. "Keroro has nothing to do with Fuyuki disappearance."

"What do you mean Giroro!?" Say Natsumi.

"Kukukukukukukukuku the Corporal is right." Kururu say." here a recorder of what happen."

Some minutes later

"I see, so something just open a portal and took fuyuki with it." Say calmly Natsumi, however you can sense her anger all the place.

"We are repairing the teleportation to rescue Fuyuki-dono but it will take more time" say Keroro "We lack the material and it's not easy to find or buy."

"For now we're gonna pray that he will fine kukuku." The mad engineers say.

* * *

 **Location: Hakurei Shrine(festival).**

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream can be hear from the heaven. " Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Fuyuki scream all the way down.

The girl made a miscalculation and put Fuyuki in danger. "Ah that's right" remembering something, Fuyuki took out an orb like object with strange buttons around. Click one of the button, he suddenly stop falling. "Phew… thanks goodness that she give me the Kero-ball to me." The Kero-ball is the ultimate weapon of the keronian army.

Levitation, teleportation, etc etc… this is orb is in his hand for safety measure.

"Now where should I go? That girl say to go to a shrine but I don't see any shrine around?" he look around when suddenly "UWAh!?" he evade some sort of bullet of light "Wh-What was that!?" he said at loud

"Hey you!" a voice said behind him. He see a little girl with ice shard like wings accompanied by another girl with elegant wings. "Who are you? You're not someone around here, did you come from the outside world?" Ask the blue girl. "Cirno that was rude." Said the green girl with a tint of shyness in her voice. However Fuyuki focus on what that fairy said. "The outside world?" Thought Fuyuki. " could she mean...?"

 **And cliffhanger for now thank you for reading this, hope to see the next chapter.**


End file.
